


Pillow

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Wolf Derek, no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this drawing :<br/>http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/44590607226/stiles-is-dereks-favorite-pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need fluff

Whenever the temperature falls under the 50°F, Derek reverts to his wolf form.

He claims that it’s warmer that way, and Stiles resists the urge to mock his sensitivity to the cold.

But barely - he does snicker when Derek crawls closer to the fire or to the heater, even with his eyes closed.

He doesn’t snicker for long, however.

Derek in wolf form is less uptight, less … grumpy-sour-leave me alone or die-ly; he gets close to the rest of the pack, leaning into the unvoluntary pats and brushes of his thick fur, sitting or lounging on their feet.

Most of the time, Erica and Isaac don’t stay human for long and turn into their wolves too to cuddle with their Alpha.

That doesn’t stop Derek from searching for the perfect lounging space.

Stiles wonders why he even pretends to look - they all know where is his favorite spot.

On Stiles’ chest, his cold muzzle buried in Stiles’ neck, his tail wrapping around Stiles’ thigh or knee.

Stiles grumbles and wiggles to find a comfortable position with the heavy weight on his chest, particularly when he tries to read.

But he’ll never ask Derek to move.


End file.
